Borderline & Innocent
by HiyamaSenpai
Summary: Drama, the principal's office, hot yaoi make-out sessions... all part of a normal day at Vocaloid high. And Kiyoteru, aka Hiyama-sensei finds himself caught in the middle of it all. (Assorted Yaoi No like, go away )
1. Welcome, Hiyama-sensei

A/N: The first story I've ever written when the names are actually in western order!

Excitement!

Lol, but in case you didn't understand that, 'western order' means first name then last name, unlike my normal last name then first name thing~

And this is probably going to be one of those painfully long fics that will end up being like thirty chapters...anyway~

Tanoshimu my new brilliant display of Vocaloid Yaoi~

~HiyamaSenpai~

Class 1: Hiyama, Kiyoteru

Miku Hatsune

Rin & Len Kagamine

Kaito Shion

Meiko Sakine

Gumi Megpoid

Gakupo Kamui

Leon

Teto Kasane

Piko Utatane

Haku Yowane

Neru Akita

96Neko

"SHIT! I'M LATE!" cried Kiyoteru, bolting down the hall from the teachers lounge into his assigned classroom, where a group of 12 students sat before him. "Sorry I'm late, everyone. I'm your teacher, Hiyama-san."

"Konnichiwa Hiyama-sensei." mumbled a girl with long blue pigtails, standing and giving a light bow. Kiyoteru bowed back.

"Konnichiwa. Now, we're going to start with role-"

"Roll?! Where?!" cried a blonde boy, rising from his seat and glancing around the room frantically. A girl rolls her bright pink eyes and shakes her head slightly, tucking a strand of hair the same color behind her ear.

"Not that kind of roll, silly Leon! Hiyama-sensei means roleplay!"

"Really? YAY! ROLEPLAY!" exclaimed a young blonde girl, jumping up and peering through her sea green eyes over at Kiyoteru. "What are we going to roleplay, Hiyama-sensei? Can we do Cowboy Bebop? I wanna be Faye Valentine!"

Kiyoteru simply chuckled and shook his head. "No, not roleplay, Cowboy Bebop or otherwise. Role _call._" A series of 'oh's' come from the students. "Neru Akita?"

"Yo." replies a girl with nearly neon yellow hair, playing on a yellow-orange cell phone.

"Neru-chan, no electronics during class." Neru quickly hides her phone under her desk.

"I don't have any." a girl with green hair rolls her eyes and pulls it out of Neru's grasp.

"Here you go, Hiyama-sensei." she mumbles, glaring at Neru. Neru glares right back.

"Miku Hatsune?"

"Here! Ne!" the blue haired girl cries, jumping up and waving.

"Rin & Len Kagamine?"

"Here we are!" cried the blonde girl and her identical twin.

"Gakupo Kamui?"

"Here." says a boy with waist-length purple hair and sky blue eyes.

"Teto Kasane?"

The pink-eyed girl gives a wave. "Hiii!" Kiyoteru gives a slight wave back.

"Gumi Megpoid?"

"Yo." replies the girl who took the phone from Neru. She glares at Neru, who also glares at her in return. Kiyoteru figured that this meant the beginning of a nasty rivalry between the two. He gulps before continuing.

"Um..Kuroneko?"

A girl with really short blonde hair and orange-red eyes waves. "Hajimemashite! You can call me Kuro!" Kiyoteru nods.

"Hai, Kuro-chan. Leon?" The roll-obsessed blonde nods.

"That would be me, Hiyama-sensei." Kiyoteru nods.

"Ah. Meiko Sakine- GAH!" Kiyoteru ducks when a bottle of sake comes flying at him, almost hitting him in the head. "Meiko Sakine, what in the name of Master do you think you're doing?" he looks at her with scared eyes, and she simply takes another swig of a second bottle. He sighs, walking over to her and pulling the bottle out of her grasp. "No alcohol in school, Meiko-chan." Meiko screams at him, but he simply ignores it. "Kaito Shion?"

A boy with blue hair and a long jacket smiles and waves. "Hiya~!" Kiyoteru smiles. He quirks a brow when he sees the boy identified as Gakupo watching Kaito. Kaito looks back, and when their eyes meet, he blushes. _Hmmm..._

"Utatane...?" there was no first name written on his list, and silence reigned over the classroom for a few moments.

"...Piko." his eyes shoot over to the far corner where a boy sat, toying with a USB cord that was somehow protuding from his...?

"Hm?" Kiyoteru takes a step forward, but Piko shies away.

"Piko. Piko Utatane." Kiyoteru smiles.

"Hajimemashite." Piko simply nods, looking away with a light flush across his cheeks akin to that of a rose. "Finally, Haku Yowane." A girl with silver hair smiles and nods.

Suddenly, the door flies open, and a boy steps in, one that looks a lot alike to Haku. "Gomen, Hiyama-sensei. I don't mean to be late, but Haku-onesan forgot to wake me up this morning."

"Ah, and you are...?"

"Dell. Dell Honne. I'm Haku's younger brother." Kiyoteru looks over his list, and sees his name at the very bottom.

"Oh. Come on in, Dell-kun. You can take that seat over next to...Piko." Kiyoteru's jaw clenched when Dell sat next to Piko, sending him and uninterested glance. He didn't know why he felt so pissed off, but for some reason he found himself wanting to kick the living crap out of Dell right then and there. They were about the same age, so it could be like a schoolyard fight, except probably with a lot more bloodshed. Dell's 'I don't care' aura seemed like it was hiding some inner violence.

Another thing he didn't understand was why he was so interested in Piko Utatane. His shy, quiet demeanor somehow seemed faked, yet, deep down he knew that this boy really was nervous. As he began the lesson, he couldn't stop himself from looking over to Piko every few moments. Then, he noticed something. A pair of bright blue eyes locked with his for a millisecond, and he did a double take.

The eyes were on that blonde boy, one of the twins. Len. Len Kagamine. _That's strange._ he thought to himself while trying to explain trigonometry. _I wonder why he's watching me so intently..._

_Agh, who am I kidding? Figures, I fall for a student and a different student falls for me._

Kiyoteru knew he should've expected this. A bunch of children in one room overflowing with hormones, it's so obvious that at least one would end up having a crush on the teacher. He didn't expect it to be a boy, though. The entirety of the class was mainly girls, so he figured with all that estrogen around that the guys would be going for all the females in the room.

In a way it made sense. Kiyoteru was only 22, and all his students were, what, sixteen, seventeen? Six year age difference, at the most. _It's not like I'm forty and they're five... we're all in the same age group, so it's rational._

_Wait, what am I thinking? I shouldn't be concerned about rationality and probability, I should be thinking about the fact that one of my students loves me! And I love one of them!_

Ring.

Kiyoteru's eyes widened. The bell? Already? It seemed like he had just started! He turned around to look at the class, and half of the people were gone already, save for a few that stayed behind. Len was still sitting there, so were Kaito and Gakupo, Leon, and that Dell... but the one he noticed was Piko, shyly staying in his seat.

_Well...this is awkward._

A/N: XDD Awkward~!

Oh, and while I'm thinking of it, before I get asked again, at the beginning of my a/n's, when I say 'tanoshimu', that is japanese for 'enjoy', and when I say 'tanoshimu min'na', it means 'enjoy, everyone'...

So...yeah. :P

~HiyamaSenpai~


	2. Report To The Office

"I was told to stay behind." says Leon, breaking the awkward silence.

"Same." mumbles Dell, sneaking another glance over at Piko. Kiyoteru glares. _No. Don't._ "You too, Piko?" Piko jumps, his head snapping to look over at Dell.

"Huh? What? Oh, um, yes. I don't know why though." Dell rolls his eyes.

"Did you want to keep us here for a reason, Hiyama-sensei?" questions Len, his voice sweet, as if he were trying to act innocent, but his eyes contained a strange look that Kiyoteru couldn't put his finger on. _What is it? I know, it's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't find the-_

_Lust. It's lust. _He fought the urge to shiver. This was absurd! A fifteen year old boy having a crush on him on the first day of school! And finding himself in love with a-

_I don't know how old he is..._

"Ne, Piko-kun," Piko jumps again, looking up at Kiyoteru with that adorable blush still on his face.

"H-Hai, Hiyama-sensei?"

"How old are you?"

"F-Fourteen." _Okay, that does it, I'm losing it. An eight year age difference? I'm practically a pedophile!_ "Can you...tell us why we're here?"

Kiyoteru was a bit shocked about Piko's asking, but shook his head. "I actually have no idea why you're here." he shrugs. "I wasn't notified that you were staying." Awkward silence reigned for a few moments, causing Kiyoteru to think about his complicated emotions (aka the last thing he wanted to do right now).

Suddenly, the loudspeaker screeched, causing all of them to cover their ears and a few of them to yelp in pain. "Dell Honne and Len Kagamine, report to the office immediately. Dell Honne and Len Kagamine, report to the office." Kiyoteru quirked a brow. Both of them seemed like troublemakers in their own ways, so it wasn't much of a shock.

"Go on, you two." Dell nodded and rose from his seat, also taking Len's hand and pulling him up, earning a blush.

"Come on. We have to go." Len shook his head and began to whine, but Dell covered his mouth, his glare like ice. "You're almost as much of a princess as my boyfriend. Now come on already, Mr. Bitchy."

"Watch the language, Dell." Dell rolls his eyes and tugs Len out of the room, his glare unwavering.

"You're so incredibly fucking _stupid._" he hisses, continuing to drag Len down the hallway. "I mean, my God, how dense can you possibly be? You know that looking at him like that isn't going to get him to notice you. And neither is wearing all that eyeliner. And, wait," Dell stops and tilts Len's head up so they meet eyes. "_Mascara too?_ If you wanna be a girl so badly just get a sex change."

"Sh-shut up!" Len screamed. "I don't want to be a girl, and I'm not trying to get Hiyama-sensei to notice me! I've always worn makeup!"

"We were dating for two years Len! Two fucking years! I know you better than your twin sister! You gave him the look, Len! The same look you gave me everyday in class before you asked me out! You want him and you know it!" Len stays silent, looking away, silent tears pooling in his eyes, clouding his vision.

"I...I'm sorry, Dell...I just...don't want him to know...but...I love you more than I love him..." he placed a shaking hand on Dell's cheek, staring into his softening blood red eyes. "Please, give me another chance?" Dell sighs breathily, pushing Len's hand away.

"Len, I've told you this too many times. I don't love you anymore. I'm dating Yuma now, and I care about him as much as I cared about you, maybe even a bit more. And...I know that he loves me too. And he'll never cheat on me like you did."

"It was a stupid thing to do! I'm trying to make you forgive me!"

"I'm not going to forgive you Len! I've forgiven you too many times!" he takes a deep breath, turning away and starting to walk down the hall. "You coming, or what?" he asks, not even looking at the slightly trembling boy.

"I'll...go the other way." Dell nods, continuing off without his ex. He releases a sigh, running a hand through his knotted hair.

"Dell?" Dell looks to his side, and sees Yuma leaning up against the doorway of an abandoned classroom, his eyes hazy from last night's sugar high. "You look stressed. Are you okay?" he lazily saunters over to Dell, leaning on him and sighing. Dell rolls his eyes, wrapping an arm around Yuma, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Len and I just got into an arguement."

"You're still hanging out with that slutty attention-whore? I thought you were done with him."

"We are done. He and I are just in the same class. He's so desperate that he's trying to seduce the teacher."

"You got that Hiyama guy, right?" Dell nods. "Lucky. I got some bitch. I forget her name, but she's a pain in my ass." Dell chuckles, before Yuma suddenly stops walking, making Dell quirk a brow. He smirks when he sees Yuma looking back and forth from him, then an empty classroom, then him again.

"Yuma, I have to head down to the office. Because of you."

"Wha? Because of me?" Dell sighs, whispering in Yuma's ear;

"We got caught the last time we tried that. Apparantly, Len was in the same situation." Yuma was about to start trash-talking Len again, before the loudspeaker sounded again.

"Dell Honne and VY2 Yuma, report to the office immediately." Yuma facepalms, glaring at his fingers.

"Oh crap."


	3. Stay Away From MY Dell!

"Public exposure is strictly against the rules, I hope the three of you know that now."

"Yes, Principal-san." The principal nodded and exited the room with a scoff at the three boys sitting before her. Yuma, Dell, and Len all were refusing to meet her gaze, and they all released relieved sighs when she left the room.

"So," began Yuma. "Lemme guess, is this the hundredth time, Len?" Len looked over at him confusedly.

"The hundredth time of what?" he asked, knowing that Yuma would shoot back another smartass remark or another, and he truly didn't want to hear it.

"The hundredth time being a slut has landed you in the office."

"Shut the hell up!" Yuma rolled his eyes. There was an unspoken hatred between the two, Yuma being Dell's beloved boyfriend, and Len being Dell's ex, who found himself still madly in love with the silver-haired. All Len wanted was for Yuma to die so he could claim Dell his again, and all Yuma wanted was for Len to die so he could leave him and his beloved alone. "You're only saying that because you hate me for dating Dell before."

"Correction, I hate you because you won't leave my boyfriend alone. I've seen the way you look at him. It's like you're trying to seduce him with your eyes. Look, you can keep up your hooker-in-training plan as long as you want, just keep it away from him. And me."

"I can't help myself. He's hot. And besides, you're not the one he gave head to."

"You fucking-!" Dell wrapped his arms around Yuma and pulled him close to keep him from hurting Len.

"Shhh." he said. "I hate him as much as you do, but killing him on school grounds isn't the answer. And by the way, he's lying. We only slept together once. Plus..." he leaned in close, his hot breath on Yuma's ear; "He wasn't half as good as you are." he nibbled on the lobe, earning a shiver as Yuma's eyes went half-lidded.

Len raged silently to himself, still sittng there, not being able to keep his eyes off of the pair. He felt like snapping when Dell pulled away enough to kiss Yuma passionately, placing a hand on his cheek as Yuma tangled his fingers in Dell's soft hair. He really wanted to tell them to get a room and stop publicly making out, and that they were here because of that in the first place, but he couldn't bring himself to. Something about seeing Dell making out, even with another man turned him on in a weird sense.

Yuma pulls away, smirking deviously. "Fine Dell, if you won't give me what I want here. Your parents going to be home after school?" Dell shakes his head, forming his own calculating smile. "Alright. Your place, then."

"Works for me, Yuma~ And trust me, I'll have you screaming." Yuma blushes lightly, still smirking.

"When do you not?" A quick peck on the cheek, and the principal walked back in.

"Alright boys, your parents have been notified of the situation. Dell, your family is ticked." Dell rolls his eyes, facepalming. "Yuma and Len, your parents were indifferent on the matter. Now, I don't want this to happen again. Is that clear?"

"Mm-hm."

"Yep."

"Crystal."

"Now get back to class." The three stood up and bowed, heading off down the hall. Yuma and Dell grabbed onto each other's hands at the same time, making both of them blush lightly, Yuma darker than Dell.

"You look so adorable when you blush." Yuma scoffed and turned his head away, his face now beet red. Dell kissed his cheek again, releasing Yuma's hand and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Len rolled his eyes. _He did the same thing to me..._

"He can't use the same tricks he used on me with you." he says, glaring over his shoulder.

"Okay, that's it!" Yuma breaks free of Dell's grip, bolting over to Len and pinning him against the wall, a bruising grip on his shirt collar. "Listen to me and listen good, I don't give a fuck what you think, Dell can do whatever the hell he wants to me. My body is at his disposal, and so is my heart. He's _mine now_, and you can't have him _ever again!_ Okay?! Do you fucking understand now?!"

"Yuma! Yuma!" Dell ran over to them, pulling Yuma away and trapping him in a hug. "Stop it you two! Len, I'm your ex, and if you have a problem, don't involve Yuma in this in any way. It's not his battle to fight. It's ours. You can choose whether you want to play peacefully or not." Dell then grabs back onto Yuma's hand, dragging him down the hall.

Len sighs breathily, leaning against the wall, silent tears streaming down his face. He finally breaks down, sliding down the wall so he is sitting on the floor crying with his head in his knees. Then, a sudden voice makes him jump.

"Are you okay?"


	4. Even More Awkward

_I wonder where those two are..._ Kiyoteru sighed, facepalming. Dell and Len still had yet to return, making him wonder what the hell they could have done to get themselves in that much trouble. He expected to be notified of something like this, but he knew how screwed up this school system was. He quirks a brow when, after looking over the crowd of students, he realizes something.

Kaito and Gakupo are holding hands.

"Oh, are you two dating?" Kaito immediately lets go, turning his head away with a bright splash of red on his face. Gakupo, however, grabs back onto his hand, holding it just as tightly as he had before. They meet eyes, and Gakupo smiles warmly. Kaito finally turns back, smiling weakly.

"We've been together since 6th grade." says Gakupo, smiling over at Kiyoteru. "Why do you ask? Am I not allowed to hold his hand?"

"Well," begins Kiyoteru. "The school rules do say no public exposure, but in my class, when I see a couple that looks as happy and in love as you are, I can allow it."

"You're not in love, Hiyama-sensei?" asks Leon curiously.

"Well, no. I haven't found a suitable partner yet." Kaito, Gakupo and Leon exchange curious glances, then all look back up at Kiyoteru. Leon is the one who asks their question;

"Um, Hiyama-sensei, what's your sexuality?" Kiyoteru blushes lightly and clears his throat. This was one of the most awkward moments of his life- having his students ask him about his sexual orientation. He himself actually wasn't quite sure. It was obvious that he wasn't straight, otherwise he wouldn't have a crush on Piko. He didn't believe that he was completely gay, for girls were still his thing...

"I'm bisexual, boys. What are you, if you don't mind my asking?" Leon smiled.

"I'm the same as you." he said. "Though I'm in a relationship."

"Oh, right!" exclaims Kaito, snapping his fingers. "You're dating Rook Yokune, right? Ruko's brother?" Leon nods. Kaito smiles back. "You two are adorable together!" he says with a nod. "But, going back to the original question, I'm gay. Gaki?" he looks over at Gakupo.

Gakupo nods, smiling still. "Gay as well." he looks over at Piko, the smile fading. "And what of you, Piko?" Piko blushes darkly, hanging his head slightly.

"I-I'm bi..." Leon smiles, nudging Piko lightly.

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarassed about. I'm sure that once you find someone you love, you'll be more open about your sexuality. That happened to me. As soon as I started dating Rook, I became so comfortable with myself. Now I know that I'm perfect just the way I am, regardless of which gender I like." Piko looks over at him innocently, the look in his eyes making Kiyoteru's heart melt.

"Maybe you're right..." he says, smiling weakly. Leon chuckles, looking over at Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru now smiles as well, walking over to the boys and sitting on the desk next to Kaito.

"May I ask why you boys are all finding yourselves into other men?" All four of them look at him confusedly. Kaito giggles, leaning backwards so his head is on Gakupo's chest. Gakupo, Leon and Piko are giving him those 'why are you asking such an awkward question' look, and Kiyoteru sighs. "I'm more bi-curious." All foru of them burst out laughing, even Piko began to giggle adorably.

"Well," begins Kaito. "I didn't know until Gakupo here confessed to me. He asked me out to the 6th grade graduation dance, and well...I don't know how or why, but when I looked into his eyes, I just saw how truely beautiful he was. The look in his eyes when he told me he loved me, it just made my heart skip a beat. I didn't fall in love with him because of his gender, Hiyama-sensei." he looks up at Gakupo, running the back of his hand over the purple-haired's cheek. "I fell in love with him because...he's him."

Kiyoteru nodded thoughtfully. Kaito's words made perfect sense- he didn't love Piko just because he was a boy, he loved Piko because he was a perfect display of beauty and purity. "I understand completely. Makes perfect sense, if you think about it."

"It makes sense because it's true." says Gakupo. "The same thing happened to me. That's exactly why I asked him to be my boyfriend." he kisses Kaito's cheek lovingly, hugging him closer to his chest. "I love you, Kaito." he mumbles. Kaito's blush returns.

"I love you too, Gaki."

"Cute pet name." inquires Leon, just to be a smartass.

"I know." says Kaito, smiling brightly. "Hiyama-sensei, am I allowed to kiss him?" Kiyoteru blushed lightly, clearing his throat again.

"Nervous habit?" Leon jabs just to tease, smirking deviously. Kiyoteru nods.

"Ah, well, as long as you don't go to extremes..." he says, gaining his own small smile. Kaito's eyes light up, and he grabs Gakupo by the lace of his jinbaori and kisses him deeply. Gakupo blushes and goes into 'OHMYGODWHATTHEHELLAREYOUDOING' mode for a few moments, but quickly loses that and kisses back, pulling Kaito close. Leon gives a whistle, grinning devillishly from ear to ear. Kiyoteru, however, coughs and turns his head away, his blush growing darker as he felt his already tight skinny jeans get even tighter. Piko drops his head on his desk, sighing lightly.

Kiyoteru's eyes widen when he hears something. A moan. A light, quiet moan. He sighs as well. "Sorry boys, but your fun's over." Kaito doesn't listen, still kissing him passionately, but Gakupo hears, pulling away making Kaito whine. "I hated to break you up, but..." he trails off and shrugs.

"But you just couldn't stand dealing with a raging erection in front of your students for much longer."

"Yuma!" Kiyoteru turns and looks at the doorway. All color drains from his face immediately, and he felt like he was about to die right then and there when he saw his student, Dell and another boy apparantly named Yuma standing there.

"Oh, pardon, did I kill the mood, Hiyama?" Yuma strides in, holding Dell's hand. "Sorry about that." he winks at Kaito and Gakupo, giving them a thumbs up. "You two are the hottest couple I've ever seen. Well, aside from myself and Dell, of course." Kaito blushes and nods, not quite sure how to interperet what just happened. Gakupo looks at Yuma confusedly, tilting his head.

"So, hold on, did you just watch us make out?" Yuma chuckles.

"Basically."

Kiyoteru facepalmed, standing and walking over to a nearby wall, slamming his forehead on it repeatedly. _This is so ridiculous it's stupid. First, I have to talk with them about my sexuality, then I have to watch them make out, and finally a student that's IN MY CLASS catches me with a hard-on. Ugh..._


	5. Name's Gumiya

"Are you okay?" Len looked up, and saw an older boy standing there, concern in his eyes. His figure was alike to Dell's- a clear seme. His hair was a light shade of green, with eyes to match, and orange-lense goggles on his head. He was wearing a shirt of some Jpop band wth a bright red hoodie, and a pair of jeans with a large hole in the right knee. "Hey, are you okay?" he bends down to Len's height, grabbing onto his chin and wiping away some of his tears.

"Who are you?" Len asked, his voice shaky. _I don't know why... but I feel...weird...with him here...and, strangely enough...it's the good kind of weird._ The boy looks into his eyes, smiling slightly.

"Name's Gumiya." Len suddenly realized who he was. Lenka had said something about a boy named Gumiya in her class, and something about him being Gumi's brother... "And you are?" Len was silent for a moment, finally deciding to speak after a shaky breath.

"L-Len." he studdered out. Gumiya leaned up against the wall beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder and brushing a few more tears away.

"Wanna talk about it, Len?" Len was shocked. How could Gumiya- some random stranger that just happened to pass by in the hall- just come out of nowhere and try to be a relationship counselor? It made no sense to him!

"I don't know. Can I trust you?" Gumiya nods.

"First, tilt your head up." Len was confused, but did as he was told. After a few seconds, Gumiya nodded again. "I just wanted to see if you were still crying. Now, go ahead, tell your world." Len smiled at the reference, but it quickly faded.

"I...fell in love with a boy named Dell. He and I were together for two years, seventh and eighth grade. But then, he caught me cheating and left me for Yuma. They've been going out since the last day of school. I still want him back, and I just..." Len cut himself off, looking back up at Gumiya and wiping his eyes. "I want someone to look me in the eyes, and tell me...that they love me, and they'll never let me go." Gumiya sighs, wrapping an arm around Len's shoulders and pulling him close, earning a blush.

"I love you and I'll never let you go."

"No, no!" Len buried his face in his hands to hide his blush. "I want someone to mean it when they say it!"

"I do mean it. Don't you believe in love at first sight?" Len looks back up at Gumiya. _That look in his eyes...It's genuine. He truly means it. _"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Gumiya places a quick kiss on Len's cheek, smirking. "Still upset?" Len smiled, snuggling close to Gumiya.

"No. Not at all."

"Is something wrong, boys?" Len and Gumiya looked up, and saw Gumiya's sensei standing above them tapping her foot.

"No, Kamui-sensei." Len quirked a brow at the mentioning of the name, knowing that a Kamui was in his class. "Len-kun here was just upset. I was making him feel better. Is that so wrong?" Kamui-sensei nods as she strides off, her violet heels clacking down the hall. "Gakuko. I hate her. It makes no sense to me how such a young girl can become a teacher."

"Yeah, Hiyama-sensei's only 22. It's a bit crazy." Gumiya nods, giving Len a peck on ths lips before rising from the floor.

"Kamui-sensei and Nekomura-sama will have my head on their mantles if I don't get back to class." Len's head tilts.

"Nekomura?"

"Yeah. Our principal. Iroha Nekomura. Anyway, Kamui-sensei let me go down to the nurse, and told me to be back in ten minutes. But, my examination took longer than expected, then I saw you...and well...you know the rest." Gumiya winked and began to walk away, but Len held out a hand to stop him.

"Wait!" Gumiya stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. "What were you at the nurse for?"

"..." Gumiya sighs. "A broken heart." and with that, he turned back around and dissapeared down the hall.


	6. So Close, Yet So Far Away

"You okay, Hiyama-sensei?" questioned Kaito, as Kiyoteru was still busy slamming his head on the wall, to the extent that plaster began to fall onto the floor and there was a small dent. He suddenly stopped, holding his forehead in his hand and beginning to...

laugh...?

"You..." he said between giggles, finally composing himself and looking over at Piko, Leon, Kaito, Gakupo, Dell & Yuma. "...are crazy." he finished, then beginning to laugh again.

"Pfft...Hiyama, are you high?" Yuma asked, trying not to laugh himself. "Tell me something I don't know, why don't you?" Silence reigned for a few moments, before all of them burst out laughing. They didn't even know what exactly was so funny, and that made them laugh harder. _I can't help but to feel...well...weird. These are my students, and I am their teacher. I don't know how, but right now, in this moment, it's like I'm in highschool again._

When they calmed themselves, Yuma looked at Kiyoteru hopefully. "Hey, um, Hiyama, can I transfer to your class? I have a feeling I'd like it better here than with-pardon my language-that bitch Gakuko."

"Sadly enough, no." Yuma hung his head, sighing as Leon smirked at him.

"I guess that we got lucky." he says, the smirk widening. "But I don't think that Kamui-sensei could be that bad."

"Think again." mumbled Yuma, sighing and leaning back against Dell, who wrapped his arms around the pink-haired in response, earning a blush. Kaito smiles over at them, liking the fact that he wasn't the only blushy uke around. "Lemme guess..." Yuma gestures at Kaito and Gakupo. "You two are dating;" pointing at Leon, "You're dating Rook Yokune;" pointing at Piko, "You're single," finally pointing at Kiyoteru; "And so are you, with a crush on-"

"SH!" Kiyoteru slams his hand over Yuma's mouth, his glare like ice as he zips his lips. Dell slaps his hand away, throwing Yuma behind him and slapping Kiyoteru across the face.

"Touch him again and I swear to G-" he was pushed to the floor, Kiyoteru's strong hands throwing him back and then stepping on his stomach, about to retort, if only he could go uninterrupted-

"HIYAMA KIYOTERU." Kiyoteru looks over at the doorway and deadpans. Nekomura-sensei stood there, giving that classroom and all of it's inhabitants the evil eye, making all of them straighten up and bow to her. Yuma didn't bow, but a small yellow halo appeared over his head as he smiled. "VY2, what have you done."

The halo shattered like glass. "Nothing at all! I'm completely innocent!" Dell sighed, hanging his head, but nodding.

"He's telling the truth, Nekomura-kocho...it was my fault..." Yuma sighs, draping an arm over Dell's shoulders and kissing his cheek, trying to cheer him up. Yuma himself wasn't usually in the nicest of moods, but seeing Dell like this killed him inside. His heart was completely easy to break after the whole 'Ai' incident, and well...seeing his beloved hurt, just struck a chord in him.

"VY2, how many times do I have to tell you, no public expo-"

"You know what, Nekomura," hissed Kiyoteru, glaring at her. "That rule is nothing short of ridiculous. If there are a few boys at our school who want to hold each other, they should be allowed to! If people don't like it, they can look away! Some boys are proud of their love, and want to showcase it! The only reason you don't understand is because you've never loved anyone in your life!"

"As far was I know, neither have you, Hiyama." Kiyoteru stayed silent for a few moments, looking at the ground, silent tears pouring out of his eyes and dripping down onto the tiled classroom floor. All the students give him quizzical looks as he stands there.

"You don't know far enough." Kiyoteru mumbled, his voice cracking very slightly. "I do love someone...but it's not as if he likes me back." he looks over at Piko, seeing the young boy looking back at him, eyes full of confusion, fear, and something else unreadable... _He has to be here...he has to see me like this...That's..._

_...unbelievably bad..._

Kiyoteru stomped out of the classroom, pushing Iroha out of the way and taking off down the hall, slumping against a few lockers and burying his face in his knees. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with me..." he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "I'm not supposed to love him...he's too goddamn young for me...and when did I even start to like guys, anyway? Oh, God..." The one thing that Kiyoteru neglected to notice, was the pair of bright orange-red eyes watching him.

"Hiyama-sensei?" Kiyoteru's head quickly snapped up, and he turned pale as a ghost at seeing 96Neko standing there. She walked over to him, kneeling next to him and tilting her head. Kiyoteru frantically tried to wpie away his tears, but 96Neko trapped his wrists in a death grip, pinning them to his sides. "What's going on?" she asked quizzically, quirking a brow.

So, Kiyoteru told her the short yet saddening story, right from the beginning. When he was finished, she simply smiled. "Hiyama-sensei, Hiyama-sensei, Hiyama-sensei..." she mumbled, holding her forehead in her hand. "Don't you realize that this is a good thing?" Kiyoteru stared at her blankly, confusion flitting in his eyes.

"It's not good," he hissed, turning his head to the side and shutting his eyes. "It's awful."

"No, listen to me!" she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Haven't you realized, Kiyo-ahem, _Hiyama-sensei_, that him seeing you as such..." indicating the tear lines down his face; "...allows him to see who you really are? He was one of those selective few who got a once in a lifetime chance to see your true emotions coming out. You're one of those people like me, who can hide their troubles underneath some happy words and a smile. But once you fall in love, that person sees what's underneath, and that allows you to connect on a much deeper level. That boy, knows who you are now." Kiyoteru forced a small smile and opened his eyes, looking at her happily.

"Heh, yeah, you're right, Kuro-chan."

"H-...Hiyama-sensei...?" Kiyoteru looked up, only to see Piko standing there, clutching his USB cord and looking at Kiyoteru shyly. "Everyone w-wanted me to ch-check on you...they were w-worried...a-and...s-so was I..." the young boy rubbed the back of his neck. 96Neko had dissapeared at some point, figuring that they should get some time alone if they were ever going to get together.

"It's okay, Piko. I'm just...thinking." Piko nodded, looking away and blushing faintly. Truth be told, he really cared about Hiyama-sensei, on much more that a teacher-student level. _If only he'd like me back..._

Those same words went through Kiyoteru's head as he looked up at Piko. "A-Alright... I'll... t-tell the others..." he blushed a bit darker. "I-I'm sorry I have a st-studder..." _That's fine,_ Kiyoteru thought._ It makes you even cuter than you already are._

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Kiyoteru rose from the ground and smiled at Piko brightly. "Well then, shall we get back to class?" Piko nodded, and the two began to walk down the hall silently, Kiyoteru's hands in his pockets as he thought more about...things. By things, I obviously mean Piko. Kiyoteru couldn't get his mind off of the young shota, sneaking a glance at him every once in a while.

Suddenly, Piko tripped on a tile that slightly stuck out of the floor, making him stumble...

...right into Kiyoteru's arms.

They stood there, both of them blushing darkly and looking each other dead in the eye. Their hands had somehow connected, their fingers tangled into each other's. One of Kiyoteru's arms was wrapped around Piko's slim waist, and Piko's hand had landed on Kiyoteru's chest. Both of them leaned in for a kiss, their lips just touching each other's when a distant call was heard-

"Hiyama-sensei!" Kiyoteru glanced to the side and saw Yuma and Dell running towards them, Kiyoteru would have kissed him anyway, but he knew that Piko was uncomfortable, judging by how he backed out of Kiyoteru's arms and looked away. Now, one word was going through Kiyoteru's mind as he narrowed his eyes and glared at the two.

_Godamnit._


	7. Kawaii

A/N: Ugh. Short chapter, I know.

I completely understand how much of a pain in the arse these shorter things are, but I've been falling behind a bit lately. I'm not even supposed to be posting for my other stories, but oh well...

Tanoshimu, anyway~

~HiyamaSenpai~

In the next classroom, number 254, a group of students were quietly working on a math quiz assigned by their own teacher. Gakuko Kamui, better known as Kamui-sensei stood at the front of the room, giving each and every one of them the evil eye. She glared more intensly at the two empty desks next to each other in the far right corner of the room. One belonged to Yuma, who was in the office as far as she knew (when he was really with Kiyoteru, Dell and the others). The other, a teal-haired boy had left behind for a trip down to guidance.

Mikuo slowly walked down the hall, his hands folded behind his back and eyes locked on the floor. He was like Piko, one of the shy blushy boys around school, the type that would simply smile and nod no matter what you said to him. He shut his eyes as he continued walking, sighing. He knew this school like the back of his hand, and could walk through blindfolded.

Suddenly, he bumped into something. His eyes flashed open and his face flushed when he realized that the something just happened to be a person. "Ah! I-I'm sorry!" Mikuo glanced up, hoping that his blush went unnoticed. His teal eyes immediately met with deep bloodlust crimson orbs, darkening his blush as he hung his head. A deep voice chuckled from above.

"Don't be. I wasn't watching where I was going. Oh, and can I get your name?" Mikuo was silent for a few moments, but eventually nodded carefully.

"M-Mikuo H-Hatsune."

"Mikuo. Cute name." Mikuo's face was now as red as the man's eyes. "I'm Akaito Shion. The pleasure's mine. Maybe we could hook up sometime. I'd love to get to know you better, Mikuo." Akaito leaned in close, his hot breath on Mikuo's ear; "You're a bit too kawaii to resist." An affectionate nibble on the earlobe earned a barely audible moan and a shiver. Akaito pulled away, smirking deviously. "I take it that's a yes?" Mikuo nodded, biting his lip when Akaito takes his hand, bends down slightly and places a feather light kiss on the pale hand. "Catch ya later, kawaii." A seductive wink and the redhead was gone as quickly as he'd came.

Mikuo stood there like a moron for a few moments, running over in his head what exactly just happened.

_It was like he appeared out of nowhere...my heart is still pounding...and did he call me..._ He placed a hand over his pulsing heart, a deep blush still on his face; _...Kawaii...?_


	8. Teacher's Pet

A/N: Ah, a normal length chapter again.

With an new classroom, and a new yaoi pairing to investigate. Ohohoho~

This shall be fun.

Tanoshimu, min'na~

~HiyamaSenpai~

SNAP.

Ted sighed, rising from his seat and glaring at the broken pencil in his hand. That was the fifth time that he'd snapped one in half in the course of the past ten minutes, and quite frankly, Namine-sensei, or Ritsu, was getting a bit agitated. "Ted Kasane," she called out from her spot at her desk, making Ted look over his shoulder at her.

"Hai, Namine-sensei?"

"I want you to stay after class for a few moments. I'd like to speak with you." A series of ooh's came from all the other students in the class.

"So, the goody-two-shoes finally gets in trouble." called out Tei, a smartass smirk on her face. Meito rolled his eyes from across the room, grabbing a Monster can (which had contained beer, not that any of the teachers had known) and throwing it at her.

"Ew, shut up, Tei!" he hissed, then looking over at Ted, who wasn't paying attention in the least. He knew that Namine-sensei was curious as to what was happening with him, and he most definately knew that he wasn't going to tell her. The exact reason why he was being such a pencil murderer was because of him.

Rook Yokune.

Rook was staring at him this entire time, giving him this weird look that read pure heated lust. It made Ted shudder. He couldn't deny that yes, he did think that Rook was good looking, hot, even, but the thought of getting with another man that was already taken sickened him inside. He was very good friends with Leon too, aka Rook's boyfriend, and he would never betray one of his friends like that.

Tei was right, Ted was the 'good boy' of the class. Straight A's, and Namine-sensei adored him. Teacher's Pet, that's what they called him. He didn't want to be that good kid anymore. That good kid wasn't him. If only his and Teto's parents weren't so fricking strict, he'd be a normal teenager, like all the others. Sure, he'd been to a few parties, he'd gotten drunk, but he sure as hell didn't go unpunished for it.

Rook was his complete opposite. He was the bad boy. Ted knew that he and Rook would never work. It just couldn't happen with their opposite personalities, and he knew that well and good. If only Rook wasn't so numb as to not understand, then they could simply go their separate ways and let it be.

But no, of course not. Rook just had to go and be a complete idiot, as he always was. Rook reminded him of Yuma in that aspect. The two would do anything for five bucks. Ted remembered all those times Yuma had been hospitalized for doing stupid things like playing Chicken on the highway or trying to fly with his motorcycle, and giggled quietly to himself. Yuma was an idiot at times, but he sure was a fun one.

Rook, on the other hand, was just plain moronic, resulting in Ted's bitter one-sided hatred towards him. Sure, he thought that Rook was attractive, but that didn't change how much of a bastard he was.

SNAP.

"Jesus Christ in a birchbark canoe..." Ted murmured to himself, rising again.

"Ne, Ted-sama," Ted glanced down, only to meet eyes with Lui. Lui handed him a note, then went back to his work. Ted stared at the paper in his hand, glaring at the words.

_Yo, Kasane. Wanna hang out after school? Can't resist you. ;)_

Ted glared over at Rook, a light blush working it's way onto his face. He crumbled up the note and immediately threw it in the trash, his glare unwavering. "You bastard." he mouthed to Rook, quickly flipping him off before sharpening his pencil and returning to his seat with a sigh.

In the far corner on the room, a boy facedesked, sighing to himself. He glared down at the floor, pulling a razor blade from his sleeve and lightly dragging the blade across his wrist, making a small amount of blood seep onto the floor. "Damnit, Mikuo..." he hissed to himself. "You fucking moron..."

Namine-sensei immediately ran over to him upon seeing the forming puddle of blood, and dialed the nurses number rapidly, Mikuo's hazy red eyes staying locked on the floor. "Yes, Ciara? I'm sending Zatsune Mikuo down immediately. Yes, his wrist is bleeding again. I didn't see him with any knives this time though. Mm-hm..." Mikuo didn't listen to the rest of the conversation, as the world faded to black, and he fell unconscious.


	9. Oi, Hiyama

A/N: Hey hey hey~! Next chapter ish here~!

One thing, before I get any more questions...

A lot of readers have been asking me who Ted was, and I'll just say it bluntly- Ted is Teto's genderbend, aka her boy version. And if you don't know who Teto is, then...

For lack of a better phrase, go google it.

Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

"Oi, Hiyama." Kiyoteru looked over at Gakupo, who was raising his hand. The next day had arrived, and Kiyoteru was trying his best to forget about what had happened yesterday. Well, he didn't forget about the part when he held Piko. That had too much of a 'dream-come-true' feeling to it, he couldn't leave it behind.

The one thing that dissapointed him was that Piko wouldn't interact with him at all. The young boy wouldn't even look at him. He just kept his eyes locked on his desk, a light blush unfading from his face. Kiyoteru wanted to at least talk with him for a bit, nevermind making eye contact. They definately had to talk, and the preferable time was soon.

"Oi, Hiyama!" Kiyoteru shook his head like a dog to rid himself of those last thoughts, turning his attention to Gakupo. "I'd like to speak with you privately for a few moments. Would that be alright?" Kiyoteru blinked. What could Gakupo want to talk with him about?

No. Oh, no. Gakupo couldn't know that he liked Piko, right? No, there was no way. He hadn't told anyone that. And he wasn't planning on telling anyone. He was just paranoid, yeah, that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Oh, um, sure, Kamui-kun." Gakupo rose from his seat, and the two walked out of the classroom, Kiyoteru making sure to shut the door behind him. "Yes? What is it?"

"Talk to him." Kiyoteru blushed a light pink, tilting his head, acting as if he had no idea what Gakupo was talking about, when this was really what he was afraid of. "Kiyoteru, you need to talk to him. Get to know him. Maybe you'll have a chance of establishing a relationship with him."

"...Who exactly are you talking about?" Kiyoteru asked, his voice lowered to a whisper.

"I mean-" Gakupo was cut off, as Len tapped Kiyoteru on the shoulder, whispering into his ear;

"Hiyama-sensei, can I speak with you after class?" Kiyoteru looked back at him, seeing a playful look in his eyes and a malicious smirk on his lips. He cleared his throat and tugged at his tie. Len's look only meant one thing, and Kiyoteru didn't like the sound of it. Well, at least not from Len, he didn't.

"Ah..." was where he began. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to make Len upset, but he didn't want to get caught in an awkward situation later... "Sure." Screw the future.

Len nodded and stepped into the classroom, not noticing Kiyoteru's sweatdrop. "Son of a..."

"Bad move." Gakupo said, locking eyes with him. "Real bad move." he followed Len inside, making Kiyoteru facewall and sigh to himself.

"Godamnit." he hissed. "What the hell have I just done..."

A/N: Okay, my humans, listen up, okay? Kay.

Next update may be quite late, due to some unresolved internet connection problems and technical difficulties. Publishing this week was enough of a chore.

It's not as if I don't have the next updates done, in fact I'm usually one chapter ahead of myself unless I get a hole blown in my schedule (which doesn't happen often, for Karkat, aka me, has no social life), I just don't know when I'll be able to get back online to publish.

I'll upload the documents this week, so that way all I have to do is hit the update button, and make this a little easier on myself. I'll do the best I can to get online, and if I can't, gomen'nasai in advance.

Arigatou for understanding and not killing me for lack of writing.

~HiyamaSenpai~


	10. THAT Akaito Shion

The next day went on rather normally in 254 as well, Mikuo and Yuma working on their papers that were due by the end of homeroom, sitting opposite from each other. Yuma suddenly stops his frantic writing, sighing and dropping his pencil on his desk. "VY2, Get to work!" screams Kamui-sensei. Yuma's head flops face-first onto his desk with a thunk, a small whimper seeping through his lips.

"Kamui-sensei's right." Mikuo whispered, not taking his eyes off of his paper. "You really should keep going. Hatarake, and all that." Yuma groaned in response. "Had one too many last night, huh?"

"Shut up, leek boy." Yuma finally murmured, lifting his head just enough to look over at Mikuo. "Like I'm going to listen to someone like Gakuko."

"She has a point, though. She can be nice if you just give her the same respect she gives you."

"Are you kidding me?" questioned Yuma, looking at Mikuo confusedly. "She's a total bitch!" Mikuo rolled his eyes playfully and shrugged lazily.

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion, Yuma." Yuma was about to open his mouth and continue bitching about the said bitch Gakuko and her bitchiness-

"Class!" the voice of that exact teacher screeched, and Yuma flinched at the horrible sound of her voice. "We have a new student joining us today. Everyone, please welcome Akaito Shion." Mikuo immediately froze. Akaito Shion? The Akaito Shion he mistakenly ran into in the hall? The Akaito Shion that nibbled his ear and called him kawaii? _That_ Akaito Shion?

To both Mikuo's dismay and excitement, _that_ Akaito Shion strode in, smirking slightly at seeing Mikuo in the corner and sending him a wink. "It's nice to meet you, Akaito-kun." Akaito nods, though his eyes are still trained on Mikuo's. "You can take this seat up front." Yuma;s hand shot up, a devious smirk on his face, making Mikuo sweatdrop. _Yuma. Please. Don't do anything to embrass me in front of Akaito-_ "I'll take that seat, Gakuko! Let Akaito-kun sit back here. He shouldn't have to be up front on his first day."

_... WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!_ Mikuo felt like leaving right away. He looked over at Yuma with eyes widened and jaw dropped slightly. Yuma simply smirked. Gakuko seemed to be a bit happy with him for the first time this year, and motioned for him to come up front. Yuma obliged, and Akaito swiftly walked to the back of the room, giving Mikuo a strange look. Mikuo blushed vibrantly, cursing himself for doing so. Akaito's smirk was unfading as he sat himself next to Mikuo, blowing him a kiss. Mikuo buried his bright red face in his hands. _For the love of God... _

Gakuko went on with her lesson, and Mikuo somehow managed to pay attention for a short time. He felt weird grabbing at his hand, which was by his side. He tried to ignore it, but the grabbing didn't stop. He suddenly felt a tight, warm grip and looked down...

... to see Akaito holding his hand.

Mikuo tried to shake him off, but Akaito clearly wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. Then, Mikuo saw the look in Akaito's eyes. It was pleading, sad, even, like the look you get from a puppy in a shelter. "Don't let go." Akaito whispered, his voice quiet. "Please." Mikuo's heart shattered at the gleam in his eyes. He squeezed Akaito's hand lightly, forcing a small smile. Akaito smiled back, not taking his eyes off of Mikuo. The two sat there, staring at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Akaito Shion and Mikuo Hatsune!" Gakuko briskly walked over to the two boys, glaring at their interlocked hands. She reaches down, about to untangle their fingers-

CRACK.

Akaito's glare was like ice as Gakuko rubbed her wrist where Akaito's hand had struck her, and had dug his nails in, leaving small bleeding crescents in her skin. "You touch my Mikuo and you're dead." Mikuo blushed deeply as he heard that word. My. He was now Akaito's, it had just been said. Then again, it could have been just a slip, right? He may not have even meant it.

Gakuko pointed to the door, her voice booming throughout the classroom- "The principal's office, NOW!" Akaito rose from his seat, pulling Mikuo up with him, dragging the teal-haired out of the classroom and slamming the door shut.

"Are you okay?" he looked down at Mikuo, who stared back at him worriedly. Akaito sighed.

"Yeah. I just... really love you, and I didn't want to let go. I'm... clingy like that. Yandere, if you will." Mikuo's eyes widened. Had he heard Akaito right? Or were his dreams taking over reality?

"Whoa, back up a bit. You love me?" Akaito's face paled, save for the flourescent blush across his cheeks.

"Yeah." Was what he eventually replied with the tiniest of smiles. "I do." Mikuo smiled back, squeezing his hand lightly.

"Good, because I love you, too." Akaito froze. Did he really just hear that? Did he really just hear that from Mikuo? Had he died and gone to heaven? Or was he simply dreaming? He didn't know, and he sure as hell didn't want to know. The important thing was that he had heard it, that someone as perfect as Mikuo cared about him, that he wasn't alone anymore...

His brain shorted out, the only thought in his mind being; _Fuck no public exposure, _before he leaned down and kissed Mikuo gently. Mikuo blushed to the tips of his ears. Getting kissed by Akaito right in the middle of the hallway, what a humiliation! He felt his pride and good school record scream at him not to give in.

But, he also couldn't deny that it had gotten to the point where he didn't really care about the rules. Yuma was right, Kamui-sensei was a total bitch, and Nekomura was no better, so, why not have a little fun, and get back at them at the same time?

Akaito pulled away, tilting his head slightly. "Mikuo?" he asked. Mikuo coiled his arms around Akaito's neck and pulled him in again, this time connecting the gap between them more roughly. It wasn't as if Akaito could resist-Mikuo was one tantalizing boy. And that made his hormones go out of whack, resulting in their meeting. Akaito smirked, kicking open the door to an abandoned classroom, pushing Mikuo in and slamming the door shut. "Now..." he began, the smirk widening a small bit.

The last words he said made Mikuo blush to the tips of his ears.

"What to do first..."


	11. After Class In The Closet

A/N: I have finally realized the error of my ways-

I know, I know, I extremely fucked up and called Namine Ritsu a woman. I had no clue at the time that those were missiles.

I'll either edit it, or just make it Ritsu's genderbend, Ritsuka. Gomennnnnn.

Yes, I have returned! I will update again tomorrow to make up for my extremely long absence. Technical difficulties, you know? Urgh.

Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

After class came way too quickly for Kiyoteru's taste. If he had it his way, he would just bail and not even bother speaking with Len, because he could tell by Len's tone of voice and the look in his eyes that he wanted to do more than 'talk'. Kiyoteru's mind panged with regret. He'd gotten himself into this, and he clearly didn't have any time to make an escape plan. He had made his bed, and he had to lie in it.

"Hiyama-sensei, would you mind if we left the classroom to talk?" Len was leaning his elbows on Kiyoteru's desk, smiling widely. Kiyoteru wanted to facedesk.

"Erm...where to?" he asked, his voice coming out unintentionally a bit higher and weaker. Len's smile widened a bit.

"Follow me, Hiyama-sensei~" Kiyoteru rose from his desk and allowed Len to lead him down the hall, a mantra of _Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnit..._ going through his head. He couldn't believe himself- Since when was he this stupid?

"Wait a sec." Len stopped for a second, putting a hand in front of Kiyoteru's chest to stop him from moving. Kiyoteru couldn't help but to notice that they were standing next to a janitor's closet that was left open, and that made him feel even more uncomfortable.

Kiyoteru gasped as Len shoved him into the closet and stormed inside, slamming the door behind him. The teacher crashed into a wall, hissing as his back slammed against the bricks. "Len, what the hell are you-?!" Kiyoteru didn't have any more time to speak, as Len crashed his lips onto Kiyoteru's roughly.

Freeze-frame. Kiyoteru's mind was in a jumble. First off, Len was attempting to make out with him in a closet. Second, the door was open a very tiny crack, meaning that someone could see Len attempting to make out with him in a closet. And third, someone _was_ seeing Len attempting to make out with him in a closet.

Kiyoteru put his hands on Len's chest and pushed him away, running his arm over his lips in a vain attempt to rid himself of the entire situation, taking another glance outside, confirming that yes, there was a young boy standing there, who had seen them.

"Piko..." Kiyoteru mumbled, casting his eyes on the floor. Piko didn't hear him, simply clutched his USB cord as tears dripped down his face, taking off down the hall at the speed of light. "Shit..."

Len looked over at him, confusion flitting in his bright blue eyes. "Hiyama-sensei...?"


End file.
